Numbuh 86
Numbuh 86 (Frances Fulbright) is the Head of Decommissioning for the Kids Next Door Organization (a pun, since the phrase "to be 86'ed" means to be put out of commission). She is the least popular operative in the KND, on the opposite end of the scale from Supreme Leader Numbuh 362. Numbuh 86 doesn't like anybody, but particularly dislikes boys, whom disgust her with their (to her) constant failures, and due to her apparent radicalist feminism leanings. Despite this, Fanny does have a soft spot inside her. As revealed in Op. S.L.U.M.B.E.R., all Numbuh 86 really wants is to have friends, like Numbuh 12 who ended up betraying the KND and stealing the KND Code Module for Cree, Chad, and the Teen Ninjas. In Op. D.A.D.D.Y., it is revealed that her father is none other than the infamous Mr. Boss, the second-most-wanted villain of the KND (unsurprisingly, Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane top the list). However, Mr. Boss is very kind when it comes to his own children, since he told Fanny that "even though she's in the KND, she's still his little Fannypants" when she cried.Most recently, Numbuh 86 developed a crush on Numbuh 19th Century, an operative from several years ago. Just as Numbuh 86 had a dislike of boys, Numbuh 19th century harbored an extreme distaste for girls, seeing them only as "charming ladies in trouble". The two of them were captured by Father so he could force 19th Century to reveal the recipe to Father's Great-Grandma's super special birthday cake. However, the two operatives escaped with help from Numbuhs 1-5. After escaping the Cake Spaceship, Numbuh 86 returned to her harsh demeanor, decommissioning Numbuh 19th Century despite her crush on him and Numbuh 50 Million B.C.'s insistence that she let 19th Century divulge the secret recipe to them first. Previously, in Operation E.N.D, she had admitted that she found Numbah 4 "cute", but as with Numbah 19th Century not cute enough to merit being spared decommissioning, safe in the knowledge that once Sector V was decommissioned no one would know, at the time Numbuh 1 was not present. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Numbuh 86 is given the position Global Tactical Officer. She makes her final appearance in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where she was in the Scavenger Hunt to win the fish prize at the Rainbow Monkeys' Let's Learn About The Lavatory Theme Park against the Cheese Shoguns. They both lost the Fish! game, but the cheese shogun threatened the standowner to give him the fish, or he's not gonna feel so.."good-da", and when the Cheese Shogun chanted out that they can taste the Cheese Cake already, she yelled that she though it was Angels' Cake. Not wanting the cake anymore, the Cheese Shogun gave her the fish without responding, and she felt sympathetic for them with a worried face. She resembles and is very similar to villainess Princess Morbucks from the show The Powerpuff Girls. Her accent suggests that she is scottish. 86